Courage
by SwiftWolf
Summary: Legolas reflects on his past. I know this isn't a brilliant summary but it's my first fanfic so please read and review! i have never been good with summaries!


**Courage**

Within the eloquent fireplace, flames leaped high, licking the surrounding walls, throwing out light into the darkened room, ever an intricate dance between shadow and light. A lone figure, sat lost in his thoughts. His eyes non-seeing, clearly reflecting the colours on display before him, red, orange, yellow and all possible tones. The light softly bathed his skin, so that he seemed to glow, his fine features made prominant, catching the pointed tips of his ears, his flawless skin absorbing the gentle warmth radiating out from the fire. Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thaunduril, was immersed in memories of times before, in which he had experienced or merely observed many a moving scene.

_Legolas POV_

Throughout my life I have come to learn to never underestimate even the smallest of person. No matter who or what they are, heedless of what people say of themselves, everyone has courage deep in their hearts whether they know it or not.

It is strange, one would think that in times of peace people would be united, but it is not so. In my experience it is during times of conflict and war that people realise how lucky they have been to have such companions as they have had. That is the moment in which even the most unlikeliest of races, such as elves and dwarves, take up arms together. At which the bonds that tie friends, families, lovers are strongest, and once established will never fade. It is with these bonds that courage can be found. Often we do not fight just for ourselves, but for those whom we hold close to our hearts.

I remember the time when Aragorn and myself were travelling in distant lands, and as is our luck, managed to get ourselves caught in a political crossfire between men, the details of which Aragorn took much more interest than I, not particularly caring for such matters. The village, known as Briand, showing a similarity to Rohan with the thatched roof tops and wooden walls surrounding and protecting the perimetre, came under seige while we stayed the night.

Every hour or so fierce men attacked the walls, trying to force entry so as to destroy everyone and everything within the village. We aided the defending men such as we could. Aragorn, a natural leader, instructing water to be boiled, water not being an issue as a stream ran through, so it could be thrown and scold anyone who dared approach. While I contented myself to putting my achery skills to use, and teaching others to improve their own.

The men we were fighting were mainly robbers, theives and thugs come together in order to gain revenge. For the elders of the village had devised ways to block trading routes, to imprison (only for a day or so) any caught stealing and so on. As a conseqence their buisness had slackened considerably, and they wanted payback.

The men and women worked well together, defending their homes, family and friends any way they could, but in a manner that said that they knew exactly what they were doing. That they weren't simple minded villagers. That they knew how to fight.

But what amazed me most about this group of the race of men, was how they all, even the children, stood face to face with their fears, their enemies, accepted it and therefore controlled the urge to panic and run.

How the atmosphere within the village was one of hope, not despair, and love for those they fought beside. Not complete and utter hate for those on the other side of the wall.

These people, whether they be old or young, man or woman, boy or girl, a true fighter or perhaps a slight coward, they all came together as one. They united. They gave each other much needed love and support. They awakened the courage that lay so deep within their hearts, and in doing so they survived.

_Narrator_

It was in this way that Legolas suddenly realised, while gazing at the fire before him, how much he now respected the race of men, not just the odd one or two. For he had now seen such scenes unfold many times before his eyes thoughout the war of the ring, and it never failed to amaze him.

_No wonder Aragorn is so proud of his people, he has every right to be._


End file.
